A network-based client device or an application program may attempt to communicate with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) device across both a standard USB connection and a standard Ethernet connection. USB communication over a USB connection uses a packet based protocol that assumes reliable transport and has tight timing requirements. On the other hand, Ethernet communication over an Ethernet connection may incur packet drops or delay in the presence of congestion. Thus, the USB and Ethernet communications have disparate transport and timing requirements that can complicate a scheme that combines communication across both types of mediums.